magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ariessa
There are few creatures as seasonal in appearance as the ariessa, for they are made from the earth itself. Instead of the typical fur or scales, these sheep are formed from the very ground beneath us. Flowers bloom from their backs, and vibrant green grass takes the place of a fleecy coat. This strange grass is very durable, and if sheered still maintains life. Cloaks woven from this material are highly sought after, as they are the ultimate attire for camouflage. Their fleeces are not the only strange thing about ariessa, however: they do boast other powers. At the first sign of danger, these sheep can call upon a most unique magic. They appear to sink into the earth! Upon inspection, there will no trace of them, just a few more flowers nestled in the grass than before. In the blink of an eye they can reform, rising from the ground and reshaping into their previous bodies. These unique creatures can remain in their non-corporeal forms for days, until any danger is long past. Predators do not usually bother with these sheep, as they are understandably very hard to catch. The males do boast strong horns, however, which can pierce most materials. When they reach adulthood, males fight over the females, clashing their horns together to establish dominance. These animals are some of the most fertile companions, and their kind can be found around the known world. Ariessa are wanderers, and do not live in any specific parts of the world. They avoid the colder regions, but can be found as far north as Synara City to the outer plains of Voltar. No one knows where they originated from; they are one of the oldest species known. Children's tales say they are born from the earth itself, brought forth one day perfectly formed. Egg This green egg has a little flower blooming from its shell. Hatchling Ariessa lambs are some of the sweetest hatchlings, with soft coats and personalities to match. They are never happier than when they are grazing in the fields, busy finding the most delicate flowers to munch on. When a magi visits their young sheep, the lamb will leave the flock and happily go to greet them. They are affectionate creatures, and bond easily to their human companions. When they feel lonely or threatened, they cry very loudly, a typical “baa” that is impossible to ignore. They quickly stop bleating with a bit of attention, though, and the older sheep safeguard the young at all times. Adult Ariessa do not grow very large, though they are slightly larger than the common sheep that villagers raise. The two do not mingle, even in the wild, but keep their distance. Even the most playful lamb does not engage other creatures in play, but prefers to keep to its herd. The little lambs look much alike, and it would be impossible to tell genders apart, except for the small horns the males grow. As they age, they will develop flowers among their fur. Females have yellow blossoms, identical to the flowers they love to eat. Males have vibrant pink flowers, and both have a single flower placed on their foreheads. When they meld with the earth, these flowers remain whole, marking where the sheep is. It is not just this strength that they are known for: their senses are very powerful as well. They possess great eyesight, though they shun the dark. They have eyes that are able to allow them to see behind themselves, making it even more difficult for an enemy to sneak up on them. These animals have excellent hearing as well, and are aware of their surroundings at all times. Ariessa possess an excellent sense of smell, and it is for all these abilities that they are common companions to bring on travels. They love to roam, and are able to sense danger long before it approaches. These sheep are considered to be full grown at four years of age, and it is at that time that they leave The Keep whenever they wish, to adventure where they will. Breeding Additional Information * No. 192 * Obtained from the Stream (very common) * Released: March 8th, 2011 * Sprites: Glasswalker * Description: Damien * Gender Dimorphism: **Males have horns and pink flowers **Females have yellow flowers and no horns Category:2011 Creatures Category:Stream-born Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Sheep Category:Gender Dimorphism Category:Earth